Drowning kittens
by Ravenfeather3
Summary: Of course, this is a cliche story of Akatsuki being turned into kittens. What's even more so, their caretaker, Kennedy Evans, has a secret hidden only in the surrounding depths of the ocean. Reviews aren't required, but I highly suggest you do so. T.T
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO MY FELLOW FRIENDS! I do hope that you like this story because I just suck, okay? Anyways, I will try my hardest to make this good-**

**Sasori: You mean 'I'll just say random crap and hope you know what I'm talking about'.**

**Me: HEY! Don't be an ass! Just say the disclaimer.**

**Sasori: (sigh) Ravenfeather3 doesn't own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters. She only owns what shit she has for brains. Masashi Kishimoto owns all Naruto related objects.**

**Me: SCREW YOU! I'M RATHER INTELLIGENT YOU KNOW!**

**Sasori: Well, from the tone in your voice, you DON'T know.**

**Me: PREPARE TO DIE YOU SON OF BITCH! (raises frying pan above head) Please review. (smiles then knocks Sasori unconscious) Bitchin'.**

* * *

Hello. My name is Kennedy Evans. I am 17 years old. I like watching clouds, drawing, listening to music, and dancing. I also like doing one other thing but I'm not sure that I do it well. Maybe I'll tell you later on in the story, but not now.

It all started at the beginning of my senior year of highschool...

It had been an average morning; the spilling of coffee, the messiness of my bangs**(A/N: Is 'messiness' a word?)**, and the falling up the stairs. Yep, mornings sweet mornings. But for more detail... after all the chaos had finished, I headed to my first period; Mr. Stevens. CP Algebra **(college prep.) **My seat was near the back left corner, partially behind the door, but close to the window, giving me a peaceful view of the sea.

" Oi! Finny!" I snapped out of my lovely fantasy and turned around to face the ugly reality; or maybe that was just Brittney. She and her cronies were standing in front of my desk, arms crossed and being in an almost perfectly symmetrical stance. Brittney was leaning in a little with her shoulders back, trying to look intimidating.

" Hey, I want this seat. Move it." Her hands emphasized her words. She was so mean, so cowardly, so unfair, so... alone. I actually pitied her for not being able to make real friends. Although we had a good childhood together, she changed somehow and drifted away from me. What's worse; she used to be my friend, so she knows all my weaknesses. Being called 'Finny' or anything related to a fish, was one of them. But I also knew hers.

I silently ignored her. She kept egging me on.

" C'mon, move it! I don't want your ugliness to seep into the chair!"

Silence.

" Move your fat, ugly ass!" She screeched.

Silence.

" Brittney Westley! Take your seat this instant!" The teacher yelled. Brittney growled and turned heel. She took a few steps before turning her head to the left and whisper a small comment that was quiet enough for only me to hear.

" Parents who love their children won't kill themselves in an attempt to get away from them." I froze. I hadn't expected her to use _that_. I wasn't prepared. I was desperate but I was done. I would accept defeat; for now. I stood up slowly and moved out of the desk. I took my place over near some boys, who noticed me and also moved away from me quickly, as if I had a disease. I looked back and noticed Brittney sitting in my previous seat.

_There's nothing wrong with me, why is everyone so cruel? Well, almost nothing is wrong with me... but they couldn't have found out... no! Don't think such absurd things! _I shook my head to clear my thoughts and focused on my studies. _Yes, just focus on your work. You've gotta work to beat them..._

~~~~Later~~~~

I paced my steps as I walked home. Since our little town was by the sea, I lived on the sea, in a boat. Yup, it's the life. It was relaxing though to look out at the sea and see the rays of the sun gleaming off the blue-green water. The waves were like inspiration to my music, ever changing. I, in fact, can relate to the sea. It can be raging and crashing on the surface, while underwater, the fish are swimming peacefully among the millions of bits of coral.

" I'm so stupid." I murmured to myself, smirking slightly in the process. I had gotten so lost in my thoughts, I had wandered into a dead-end alley. " Oh well." I sighed, making a mental note not to think so hard again. I turned to go back when I heard something crash to the ground.

_**CRASH!**_

I whirled around to see a black tail whisk behind a crate. I cautiously ventured over to the crate slowly. I peered over it and...

**HISSS!**

A yellow cat leaped over the crate, attempting to intimidate me or scare me away. Either would would be explainable. I noticed that his left eye was covered by a large tuft of fur. His eyes were narrowed and blue.

" I'm sorry, kitty. I was just curious." I know it sounded silly to apologize to a cat, but it was a nervous habit of mine. I bowed. " I'm sorry for startling you." I murmured before hearing another 'meow'. I looked up to see the yellow cat sitting calmly and staring at me with a bored expression. I turned towards the meow and saw an orange cat with black markings on it's face giving the stare-of-doom.

" Um... hello?" I waved my hand slightly. " Can I help you?" The cat just meowed. I shrugged it off and began to turn to leave when I heard several 'thuds'. I whirled my head around to see eight more cats standing behind me in an attacking stance. " H-hey, how'd all of you-?" I murmured to myself. Here's how the situation was; There were ten cats, I have a land and sea home, and I've got a well-paying job. IDEA!

" How would you guys like to stay with me?" The fur on their backs flattened. All except for one silver cat, whose fur spiked even more so. " C'mon kitties. Follow me."

I padded out of the alley **(A/N: Okay, I KNOW she's not a cat. DO NOT TELL ME THIS! I just like that word, okay? Good.) **with ten kitties in tow. Leading them down several streets and across a bridge and finally to the dock. Soft 'tap's came from me walking across the worn dock, followed by even softer 'tap's from the kittens. I stopped walking.

" Here we are, kitties. My home." In front of me was a medium sized boat with two levels. It was a nice soft, vanilla, cinnamon-y color and had lightly tinted windows. Mmm, vanilla...

" Oh, right. Let's go then." I stepped over the side of the dock and onto my boat, rocking it slightly to the side. I bent over and pulled up a thick plank. I carefully placed on the edge of the dock and of the boat. The orange kitten bravely walked across the plank, followed by a purple-blueish kitten with pretty yellow eyes. After them came a red kitten and a black kitten with black eyes... wait, no red... er black... uhhhhh... let's just say they're color changers, okay? And after them padded a brown-ish one that was quite large and an even larger blue one that kinda resembled a shark. Weird. And after theeemmmm... was a half black, half white with pretty yellow eyes and a bouncy black kitten with a orange face. Finally, the last two kittens padded across the plank. One was silver-ish and had purple eyes and the other one was yellow one that had a tuft of fur covering his left eye.

Geez, lots of kitties. Ah, well.

After they all finally got onto the boat, I opened the door leading to the inside quarters, which weren't very furnished, but enough to look appealing to anyone's eyes. Most of the kittens scanned the area before walking around. The ones who didn't were settled on the leather seats. Soon, the others, minus the purple-blueish one and orange one, were seated around me.

I stared into the orange one's eyes. **(A/N: It'd probably look like this... Kennedy: T.T Pein: T.T)** It was pretty much a staring contest. I sighed.

" Let's figure this out."

* * *

**I'm really sorry I had to leave it there. I just wanted to get this thing posted. Heh, I'm kinda impatient with these things. But what's weird, I can handle two little kids climbing all over me. Hm. Reviews are always a joy to read, even if it's critical. Wow, that sounded desperate.**

**Review plz 3 !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ehhh... wat's... up? Thank you all so much for commenting and favoring this story. Erm, sorry, I'm not really sure of what to say. I think it goes along the lines of 'I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Only Masashi Kishimoto does', right? I made this chapter longer than the last one because some said it needed to be a tad bit longer soooooo... yeah! Thanks to those who read! ^_^  
**

**I own nothing except for the plot and my OCs.  
**

**Yeahhhhh... whatever T_T**

**RxR plz!**

* * *

_I don't wanna die,_

_I don't wanna die,_

_I don't wanna die, __so you're gonna have to_

~I don't wanna die by Hollywood Undead

I cocked my hip to the side and rested on it as I thought of how I would call these kittens. Well, in Coraline, the cat said that cats don't have names. So, that works. Now for their requirements. A bed, treats, food, water, and maybe a few toys. There was a pet store about a mile down the shore and I had a few coupons. Yay, coupon time! But then again, I couldn't take my boat away from the dock today because I didn't have much fuel left (or wind for that matter). So I would walk.

" Alright, I'll be back in a little with your things, okay? Don't drown." I called before heading out the door with my small pocketbook. As soon as I shut the door, I heard a loud hiss. I resisted the urge to turn around and go back inside. I just got off my boat and walked down the damp dock. Worn and old, the planks were a deep brown that resembled... feces (aka, poo). Gross. I walked on.

When I finally reached the main road, I turned right and began to run down the also worn road that over-looked the always new ocean. It never got old and yet, it was millions of years old, from the beginning of time. Ever-changing peace that could never be matched and with more mysteries than the local library. *sigh*

But, anyways...

I arrived at the store in record time and was able to get through the door with very few crashes (the door sucks). The store itself was relatively new, despite the fact that it had been underwater once for a few months when the floods came in. Since then, it has always has a salty smell to it. Lovely.

As I walked through the store, I saw neon leashes with shiny clasps, collars with gold rings attached, and squeaky toys galore. The floors reflected my form, but not any details. My walk was rushed and quick. This was to my demise. As I was practically running through the store when I hit an employee at medium speed.

We both tumbled to the floor with a crash from the items they were holding when I ran into them. This didn't hurt much, but since I hit my funny bone, OW!

" I'm so sorry!" I apologized to the person while scooping theirs things together off the floor. It was a girl about my age; possibly older. She finally began to sit up when I finished gathering her things off the floor. She rubbed her head and winced. " Are you alright?" I asked her, being fearful that I had given her a concussion. She gave me a confused look before responding; but not in a very good way.

" You stupid brat! You could've killed me! Give me those!" She shrieked at me, all the while snatching the supplies from my hands.

" I'm very sorry. It was my fault for running into you. I was in a bit of a rush." I bowed my head in apology. I deserved this. I had been careless and had hurt someone. It was my fault, mine, mine, mine, mi-

" Get out of here! Before I call the cops on your sorry butt!" I stood and ran out of the store. For extra measures, she even brushed me out with a broom. " Shoo!" She exclaimed as I was booted out the door. The doors closed behind me and sealed me off from the store. I sighed.

Now what was I to do? That was the only store that had any pet food on the island. Now, I was banned. Hmmm...

LIGHTBULB!

Since kittens drank milk, I could just get them some milk. And for solids, I could give them some fresh fish. Yes! Thank you Animal Planet!

I was overjoyed with the thought and began to rush home to prepare their meals. A smile spread across my face and my breath was lost the moment I began running. Finally, things began to go my way! I ran and ran and ran and ran until I was back at my boat. I almost even slipped while running down the dock.

The boat rocked lightly in the sweet blue of the ocean. When I jumped onto the boat, it rocked even more so. Even when I ran into the door, I didn't stop rushing. I ripped open the door to reveal all but six furiously wrestling with each other. Only then, did I stop. They stared at me, and vice-versa.

" Okay, will you quit it?" I almost yelled at their creepiness. I rushed past them and into the kitchen, where I pulled the door open and grabbed a fresh salmon from the top drawer. After getting a knife, I then peeled off the skin and cut out the good parts of the fish. It smelled fishy. And by fishy, I mean the sweet tang of the ocean packed into this tiny creature in comparison. I left the fish for a moment to reach for a plate that could serve as a small bowl, and a food dish, for the kittens.

I placed the bowl near the pieces of cut up fish, scooped up the fish, and put it in the bowl. Then, I set it on the ground while I when to get the milk.

After I got the milk, I placed it next to the food dish and waited until all of the kittens came to eat. Some were more hesitant than the others, but they all made their way to the food, eventually. Meanwhile, I was going back outside. Over the time that this had happened, the sun had set, and I wanted to go swimming.

The kitties looked content, and they looked tired after eating, so a swim will not be against any of their naps. Yes, a very long swim was all I needed. I glanced once more at the yawning kittens before heading out again.

~~~~~~Akatsuki P.O.V.~~~~~~

Pein couldn't help but feel his eyes droop with sleep. The fish was strangely satisfying for ten grown members of the Akatsuki. This kitten form was very effective for deceiving people. He almost chuckled. Almost.

Where the girl had gone was a mystery, but he didn't care to find out. He was too tired. Then again, what could be done at this time of night. She seemed to have been heading to ocean for a swim, but it was too late for a swim. From what Kisame told him, sharks tended to hunt at night. She was hiding something, and he was going to inform the Akatsuki about it.

Rising slowly, he pawed his way to the couch, so that everyone could see him.

" Attention! I have something to announce." His mew drew the attention from the other members, who were just about to fall into sleep. They peered up at him with tired eyes.

" The girl that has taken us in, is hiding something. I suspect she may be a spy. Watch her and report of anything peculiar." He ordered. With a few grunts, and a few nods, he jumped down from his perch and curled up next to Konan. His eyes closed slowly, pulling him into sweet sleep.

~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~

I drifted in the water, bathing myself in the full moon's light. I sighed softly before running my fingers through the cool water. Then, a smile crept across my face. One that was meant for no one else but me.

* * *

**Ugh, sorry if this wasn't long enough; I wanted to update asap. Sorry for the delay.**

**Also, do not use this method for making kitty food because I guessed on how to do this. Review plz! Thank you and enjoy my next chapter(s).  
**

**P.S. Send me a review if you have an idea of Kennedy's secret. If you guess it right, I will PM you so as not to tell anyone else ;D REVIEW!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my readers of fanfiction! I am happy to say that this chapter will be much better and longer than the first two. I'm sorry for the delay and I do hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my Ocs and plot. Masashi Kishimoto owns all Naruto characters. Please respect his patent and do not steal his story/characters. These characters rightfully belong to him.  
**

**Also, I would like a moment to rant; in my enrichment class today, the most awesome Hatsune Miku showed up as the Next Big Thing! I was really excited. I couldn't help but beam because I was probably the only one in a few of people that listen to her at my school. Then, just to ruin my day, one of the preps said 'who would watch that?' I almost got up and strangled her. HOW DARE SHE! I HOPE SHE BURNS IN HELL!  
**

**Rant over. Sorry. I got very carried away. Forgive me. Anyways...  
**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

_On the first page of our story,_**  
**

_the future seemed so bright  
_

_but this thing turned out so evil  
_

_don't know why I'm still surprised  
_

_even angels have their wicked schemes  
_

_and you take that to new extremes  
_

_but you'll always be my hero  
_

_even though you've lost your mind~ Arianna Grande version of Love the Way You Lie  
_

I pulled myself out of the water, my torso dripping water onto the moonlit rocks. My secret was vulnerable at this moment. I could only wait until it became hidden again. Making a kicking motion, I stared up at the moon with a smile planted on my lips. This was nice. Paradise, even. If only I could hold this moment forever and keep it with me. If only... if only... if only... if only I had realized what the time was! Terror ripped through me like a sharp blade.

" Oh crud." I squeaked. I had a pile of my clothes nearby with a small watch underneath. I flung the clothes about and scrambled to grasp the watch. When it finally settled in my hand, I peered at the tiny hands. It read; **1:27 **pm. I had left at seven. " Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap!" I yelled as my secret disappeared and I was finally able to get my clothes on. I slipped my shirt, pants, and underwear items on, not caring that they were getting wet from my lack of dryness. But I had no choice. I had been gone far too long.

I grasped my shoes in my hand and ran over the slippery rocks. I wouldn't fall unless I wanted to, so no falling for Kenny. Hehe... it sounds funny. Eh well, back to reality, in which, I was slicing my feet open on the sharp rocks. Ow...

I finally got past the rocks and onto the hidden pathway that was basically a small, worn, dirt path that was covered mostly by overhanging trees and bushes. The bottoms of my feet slapped against the dirt as I dashed through the trees. Their branches were reached out and tore at my running figure.

I was really irresponsible for leaving TEN kittens alone for almost six and a half hours. I'm terrible, aren't I?

I finally reached the main path that was much wider and visible than the previous one. My wet mess of hair was sticking to my back, neck, and shoulders, so I paused to brush it off when I heard something.

**SNAP!**

I whirled around to see the full moon shining onto a form; a person. Specifically, a guy. And I knew him. Urkiyama Taki. He was the rapist that had just escaped from the jail a month ago. And here he was right in front of me. Shit.

" Heya," his words slurred and I backed up a little so that I was ready to run asap. " Whatcha doin' out here this early?" A grin cracked on his face. I drew my arm up to my chest, just so I wouldn't spazz out right where I stood.

" None of your business." I said in a dry voice. I was not going to show any weak openings to this guy. He was sketchy (well derp, he's a rapist that just escaped from jail a month ago). " Besides, I have somewhere to be, so if you don't mind." I began to turn and back up at the same time when he started towards me slowly. He was getting closer.

" I'm sure you know me." He spoke in a quiet voice. Cold sweat rolled down my face. " And you seem like a pretty nice girl, so why not just come with me?" His voice tried to disguise among the sweet words. I was about to freak when I considered my options.

1. Let the guy rape me.

2. Run, probably trip, and get raped.

3. Scream and, guess what? Get raped.

4. Kill him.

I didn't want anything to happen to me... and this guy was scum... besides... it was probably okay if I did it this one time. No one would ever know and his death would just be ignored by the public. Okay... I don't like my fourth option but it'll have to do.

I put on my best smile and blinked my eyes a few times.

" Why don't we go somewhere more... private?" I whispered in a husky voice. His grin grew larger.

" Lead the way." I stepped in front of him and walked towards the direction of my boat. I'm sure the kitties were fast asleep and this would be pretty quick, so I'm sure that no one would hear; much.

The trees and bushes were much kinder to me this time going through them. Instead of slashing at me, they just brushed against my skin. I maneuvered through them until I reached the clearing near my boat. I slunk over to the edge of the water. When I turned around to look at Urkiyama, I saw his eyebrows knit together in confusion. But he followed me anyways. I flashed him a smile before slinking out even farther and finally, disappearing under the surface of the water.

" Hey! Get back here!" I heard him yelled and then I felt the water being disturbed and thrashed around as he made his way over to where I was. I let out a small stream of bubbles. He saw it and began to wade even deeper into the inky black water. Then, I partially came up out of the water, with only my eyes showing, behind him. He didn't realize where I was until my arms wrapped around his neck. I leaned towards his ear.

" Blood is thicker than water." I felt him try to twist around and fling me away but my sharpened teeth sunk themselves into his neck, blood instantly spilling out, and venom flowing in. My venom. His body instantly went stiff. I smiled and pulled my teeth out of his neck flesh, blood spurting out in large amounts. I really do regret what I did next, because it went against my code. I was really hungry though. I hadn't had anything like this in years. Because next...

**_I ATE HIM_**

First the arms, then the legs, then the torso, and after that, I finished off by devouring the head in a few bites. All in a few minutes. I was done. A boon that had wrecked this world, was gone. He would never had changed. I'm sorry though. I'm very sorry that he had to suffer all of that, alive. My venom didn't kill; it paralyzed. He felt everything. I wish I didn't have to do that.

Blood soaked the water surrounding and into my skin. My secret was not that I was strange. That was beyond what I was. I was a murderer. I was sick. I was a...

~~~~~~~~~Akatsuki P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~

Pein and the rest of the Akatsuki watched the event unfold through the window. He stared with interest at the girl in the water. She had just eaten a man almost twice her size. And very quickly, too.

" Pein..." Konan murmured to him. He grunted in response to her. This girl was, indeed, a very interesting person. He saw her climb out onto the pier next to the boat, and he saw something he would have gasped at, had he no emotions.

The girl had a tail where her legs should be. Gills were visible on her neck and her teeth were sharp and pointed.

This girl was a Mermaid.

* * *

**Gah! I'm so sorry for the lateness! The computer was being a butt for a while and I didn't know what to write... but I got it done, never-the-less!**

**Boon: A trouble in your life. Ex: The boy next door is a boon.  
**

**Anyways, reviews are greatly appreciated! I hope you find it in your time to write something... even if it's flame. Don't worry; I'm fireproof! ^_^ Laterz ;)  
**


End file.
